The purpose of these investigations is to employ bone marrow progenitor cells in experimental situations that (1) generate increasing amounts of nitric oxide to measure the effects of nitric oxide on short-term colony growth and (2) involved the identification of the new antibodies to human hematopeotic stem and progenitor cells.